bibleresourcefandomcom-20200215-history
The Holy Spirit
Mentioned in: * Acts 1:2 - "until the day he was taken up to heaven, after giving instructions through the Holy Spirit to the apostles he had chosen." *Acts 1:5 - "For John baptized with"in" water, but in a few days you will be baptized with"in" the Holy Spirit." *Acts 1:8 - "But you will receive power when the Holy Spirit comes on you; and you will be my witnesses in Jerusalem, and in all Judea and Samaria, and to the ends of the earth.” *Acts 1:16 - and said, “Brothers and sisters, the Scripture had to be fulfilled in which the Holy Spirit spoke long ago through David concerning Judas, who served as guide for those who arrested Jesus. *Acts 2:4 - All of them were filled with the Holy Spirit and began to speak in other tongueslanguages as the Spirit enabled them. *Acts 2:33 - Exalted to the right hand of God, he has received from the Father the promised Holy Spirit and has poured out what you now see and hear. *Acts 2:38 - Peter replied, “Repent and be baptized, every one of you, in the name of Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins. And you will receive the gift of the Holy Spirit. *Acts 4:8 - Then Peter, filled with the Holy Spirit, said to them: “Rulers and elders of the people! *Acts 4:25 - You spoke by the Holy Spirit through the mouth of your servant, our father David: : “‘Why do the nations rage and the peoples plot in vain? *Acts 4:31 - After they prayed, the place where they were meeting was shaken. And they were all filled with the Holy Spirit and spoke the word of God boldly. *Acts 5:3 - Then Peter said, “Ananias, how is it that Satan has so filled your heart that you have lied to the Holy Spirit and have kept for yourself some of the money you received for the land? *Acts 5:23 - We are witnesses of these things, and so is the Holy Spirit, whom God has given to those who obey him.” *Acts 6:5 - This proposal pleased the whole group. They chose Stephen, a man full of faith and of the Holy Spirit; also Philip, Procorus, Nicanor, Timon, Parmenas, and Nicolas from Antioch, a convert to Judaism. *Acts 7:51 - “You stiff-necked people! Your hearts and ears are still uncircumcised. You are just like your ancestors: You always resist the Holy Spirit! *Acts 7:55 - But Stephen, full of the Holy Spirit, looked up to heaven and saw the glory of God, and Jesus standing at the right hand of God. *Acts 8:15 - When they arrived, they prayed for the new believers there that they might receive the Holy Spirit, *Acts 8:16 - because the Holy Spirit had not yet come on any of them; they had simply been baptized into"in" the name of the Lord Jesus. *Acts 8:17 - Then Peter and John placed their hands on them, and they received the Holy Spirit. *Acts 8:19 - and said, “Give me also this ability so that everyone on whom I lay my hands may receive the Holy Spirit.” *Acts 9:17 - Then Ananias went to the house and entered it. Placing his hands on Saul, he said, “Brother Saul, the Lord—Jesus, who appeared to you on the road as you were coming here—has sent me so that you may see again and be filled with the Holy Spirit.” *Acts 9:31 - Then the church throughout Judea, Galilee and Samaria enjoyed a time of peace and was strengthened. Living in the fear of the Lord and encouraged by the Holy Spirit, it increased in numbers. *Acts 10:38 - how God anointed Jesus of Nazareth with the Holy Spirit and power, and how he went around doing good and healing all who were under the power of the devil, because God was with him. *Acts 10:44 - While Peter was still speaking these words, the Holy Spirit came on all who heard the message. *Acts 10:45 - The circumcised believers who had come with Peter were astonished that the gift of the Holy Spirit had been poured out even on Gentiles. *Acts 10:47 - “Surely no one can stand in the way of their being baptized with water. They have received the Holy Spirit just as we have.” *Acts 11:15 - “As I began to speak, the Holy Spirit came on them as he had come on us at the beginning. *Acts 11:16 - Then I remembered what the Lord had said: ‘John baptized within water, but you will be baptized within the Holy Spirit.’ *Acts 11:24 - He was a good man, full of the Holy Spirit and faith, and a great number of people were brought to the Lord. *Acts 13:2 - While they were worshiping the Lord and fasting, the Holy Spirit said, “Set apart for me Barnabas and Saul for the work to which I have called them.” *Acts 13:4 - The two of them, sent on their way by the Holy Spirit, went down to Seleucia and sailed from there to Cyprus. *Acts 13:9 - Then Saul, who was also called Paul, filled with the Holy Spirit, looked straight at Elymas and said, *Acts 13:52 - And the disciples were filled with joy and with the Holy Spirit. *Acts 15:8 - God, who knows the heart, showed that he accepted them by giving the Holy Spirit to them, just as he did to us. *Acts 15:28 - It seemed good to the Holy Spirit and to us not to burden you with anything beyond the following requirements: *Acts 16:6 - Paul and his companions traveled throughout the region of Phrygia and Galatia, having been kept by the Holy Spirit from preaching the word in the province of Asia. *Acts 19:2 and asked them, “Did you receive the Holy Spirit whenafter you believed?” They answered, “No, we have not even heard that there is a Holy Spirit.” * Acts 19:6 - When Paul placed his hands on them, the Holy Spirit came on them, and they spoke in tonguesother languages and prophesied. * Acts 20:23 - I only know that in every city the Holy Spirit warns me that prison and hardships are facing me. * Acts 20:28 - Keep watch over yourselves and all the flock of which the Holy Spirit has made you overseers. Be shepherds of the church of God,manuscripts of the Lord which he bought with his own blood. * Acts 21:11 - Coming over to us, he took Paul’s belt, tied his own hands and feet with it and said, “'The Holy Spirit' says, ‘In this way the Jewish leaders in Jerusalem will bind the owner of this belt and will hand him over to the Gentiles.’” * Acts 28:25 - They disagreed among themselves and began to leave after Paul had made this final statement: “'The Holy Spirit' spoke the truth to your ancestors when he said through Isaiah the prophet: